A Night on the Town
by 2DaughtersOfAthena
Summary: Harry faces the surprise Ginny has prepared, stepping out into the magical London for a night he will most likely never repeat again. Written as a one-line-per-person story, for the team of Ravenclaw, Houses Competition.


**This is a piece constructed by the wonderful players of Ravenclaw for Moonlight Forgotten's Houses Competition.**

 **During our time on the Houses Competition, our players had each added a sentence to this text, collating in this final short story.**

 **These are your most spectacular authors (make sure to check out their profiles!) :**

 **r** **ejooc, alixxblack, 0Wolfmoon0, Raven, Beckintime, Electric Clover, Raven2claw003, Ouranose, TheCrownprincessBride, AelysAlthea, InfiniteSilverStars, ThisPiper, HollyHobbit101, and Tartcat207.**

 **To all of you, you are all fabulous. It has been an honour working in the competition and on this story with you!**

 **0-0-0-0**

There was always more to been seen by a Wizard than a Muggle in the busy nightlife of London, and Ginny planned on making sure it was the most exciting night of Harry's life. Interspersed between the dingy out-sold bars were the small glimmers of magic Harry would not have noticed before, if it had not been for Ginny who pointed them out. Harry had never really been one for nightlife in the first place, but Ginny had been so enthusiastic to make it happen that he couldn't help but indulge her. So, Ginny pulled Harry along the streets until they came to a run-down building that looked like it had been in a fire and was about to fall down. Harry frowned and threw his girlfriend a skeptical look, but she only smiled mysteriously like a sphinx.

"I promise you, it's not as horrendous as it looks," she said, "or at least... not quite as bad." He bit his lip in consideration, but nodded his head after a second and reluctantly allowed her to drag him into what was sure to be an interesting night. To his utter amazement, the entrance magicked them to a dimly lit room; the air smelled like some ultra-sweet candy and a bit like sweat. Harry grinned. It was surprising, there were people in every direction, and it was difficult to see even a metre ahead.

Abruptly stopping from time-to-time, Harry marveled at their surroundings; this was a dilapidated building that passerby wouldn't have spared a second look. Ginny pulled Harry deeper into the building, and the view that met them made Harry start to sweat.

"Don't be silly," Ginny giggled, watching as Harry observed the intimate bedded setting before them. "It's for the lanterns."

"How do you mean 'for the lanterns?' This doesn't look like anything I've ever used for a bit of light, Ginny," Harry sputtered out in confusion. Pillows and sheets were piled haphazardly into corners of the room, candles stood neatly beside them; couples and families were already beginning to paint a garish image on the side of each piece of fabric. Ginny rolled her eyes at him. After allowing Harry a few seconds more to gawk at his surroundings, she thrust a pot of pink paint and a paintbrush into his hands, smiling to herself at the childish glee evident on his face. To say that Harry possessed any artistic capabilities at all would be an exaggeration, but for some reason, that abruptly didn't matter. To the sight of Ginny's widely spreading grin, he hastened after her as she trotted into the room, something akin to excitement, fondness, and maybe just a little wonder rising within him. Harry bit his lip nervously as Ginny began pulling him towards one of the pieces of fabric.

While Ginny started painting, Harry still hesitated a bit. The experience was new for him; he'd been involved in plenty of family activities before, but nothing had ever felt like this. As pure, and entirely warm as the act of doing... whatever this was, with Ginny. He bowed his head forward, a small smile tugging at the corners of his dipped the paintbrush into the paint and he frowned, what on earth was he supposed to paint.

It was almost therapeutic, laughing along with Ginny as they painted ridiculous things over the fabric; dancing trolls in ballerina tutus, oddly shaped trees, and Ginny was particularly fond of painting rather large eyeballs that seemed to scare the children. Finally, that part of the evening was over, and the lanterns were ready to be lit. At this point, Harry was giddy with anticipation. Ginny saw this and grinned, glad to see Harry was enjoying himself. All but stumbling into the corner of the wide room, Harry found himself grinning absently at the smears of paint on his fingers before glancing up at Ginny.

"I don't know why we did this, but... I think I like it?"

One by one, the lanterns rose, golden in the evening air like fireflies on the velvet blanket of night sky. Ginny turned to Harry, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, and Harry spoke.

"I've actually got a surprise for you."

Her fingers wrapped around his, leaning into him so deeply that their breath mingled for a tantalizing second. Suddenly, he bent forward and crushed his lips to hers. She became instantly aware of every part of her body that was touching him, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her in closer. The temperature must have risen ten degrees, and she didn't understand how her body could be so warm and yet still shivering. But Harry was pulling away, and taking a small something out of his trouser pocket. Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

Harry was kneeling in front of her, a ring box clasped tightly in his paint-smeared, trembling hands. Slowly, Harry opened the box, revealing the diamond ring. Her shocked expression caused a tentative smile to tug at her lips, and he looked up at her with hope in his eyes.

"The Weasley family has taken care of me since I came across them at King's Cross," Harry began shakily, "but just calling them my family isn't enough. Ginevra Weasley, if you'll have me - I love you with all my heart and would love nothing more than to take your hand in marriage."

Ginny giggled, making the magical night seem like an average day in their lives, but poked her left hand at him gently. "Of course I'll marry you, Harry. That _was_ the plan, wasn't it?"

 **0-0-0-0**

 **Fin.**


End file.
